You can be my pet! Yusuke Urameshi
by HeartlessOnna
Summary: This little bat demon has has many Masters over the years and now she's stuck with two foul and wicked brothers, hopefully not for long when Yusuke makes himself known!


A young bat demoness, cowers in the corner of a bright glassed cell. Her somewhat small leathery wings wrap around her body and her head nestled in on the edge of her wings. Her long black hair veiling over the rest of her body, hiding her from the outside world. The awful outside world.

The keypad on her cell beeps loudly in the underground hell, filled with crazy abominations doomed to suffer at the hands of this bat girls owner. The buzzing electricity jolting through her cell has stopped as a slender man with grey colored hair and matching blue blazer and slacks enters.

"Come come pet! Your master needs you!" His cynical voice echoes in her ears as her frightened green eyes peek out from underneath her long hair. The man dangles a long chain leash in front of his face.

Everything about this small man makes the bat cringe. She's seen this man before, along with his massive brother. Oh his brother! Just thinking of him brings a wave of terror streaking across her soul. She saw what that man was capable of. She watched as he ripped, the largest abomination her Master Tarukane had bought, to shreds.

She's overheard her Master refer to these brothers as the Toguro's. A frightening lot.

The long chain is snapped to her black leather collar, she is tugged from her cell down a long and dark corridor, passing by all the creatures her Master owns. All caged up, just as she.

She slows as the small man pulls her into a large circular, reinforced room. He releases her from the chain and pats her head with a creepy, spine chilling cackle before watching his large brother pull in another beast.

The bat's bright green eyes widen in pure terror as a creature-much more foul than poor Helen, the creature, the bigger, but younger Toguro decimated earlier.

Her eyes flicker up to the large window, a short and stout man smiles grossly down at her. This is her Master. An ugly man all around. Inside and out. HIs loud voice booms in the large battle arena.

"Alright girl! Show my friends what you got! I've bragged about you, so don't let me down, or you know what'll happen again!" The ugly bald man laughs loudly, as the brothers leave the bat alone, to face this creature all on her own.

Her body trembles as this lizard like thing roars loudly at her. It's breath rotten and foul, just as the sharp decaying teeth in its mouth. The creatures claws scrape against the metal floor as it races, like lightning towards the small bat.

Panic consumes her, she can't fail. She'll die and if she doesn't die, she'll wish she had. This man, her new owner, is awful and cruel. He is ugly and nasty.

On screens below the window, men watch with much joy as the girl does what she can to keep ahead of the long claws and foul teeth. She gives out a gasp as the creature grabs ahold of her leg, pulling her down to the ground, roughly. The bat smacks hard onto the metal, her ashen skin tearing open as the claws embed into her flesh.

She is lifted into the air, by her injured leg. Crimson liquid pours down the girl, splattering on the floor. The modified lizard-opens it's mouth wide, ready to devour the bat whole, she gives a wicked screech, paralyzing the lizard.

Her retractable claws reach out and scrape the beast across the face, her teeth sink into its clawed hand. The bat falls upon the floor as the paralysis wears off, she moves fast to bring her bloodied hand up and across the scaly throat.

Its loud cry fills the room as does a sick and foul gurgling sound.

She pants and holds her chest, her heart ready to burst from her. She's covered in blood, from nearly, head to toe.

The men on the screens clap in glee as her Master's voice congratulates her. The short and foul man turns to the brothers. The oldest perched happily on his little brothers shoulder.

"Let's try this bat with Yukina and see what happens," the ugly Tarukane laughs, leaving the brothers to clean his pet and what's needed.

And they do, leading the now clean, bat, with her new outfit- a black dress with short sleeves, the back cut out for her wings. Her chain was snapped onto her collar and from there she has been heading upwards, so many stairs. Finally she sees a large barred door, slightly similar to hers.

Inside this room stands her Master and sits a young girl. Her minty green hair tied back, her crimson eyes filled with such sorrow. The barred door opens and the bat is tugged inside. Tarukane takes the chain from the younger Toguro and pulls her over to the young maiden.

"Come on bat, make Yukina cry for me!" He shoves the girl towards the young maiden, her sad eyes widen as she sees the wounds, she too can see the pain inside the bat-it's the same pain as hers.

Shaking her head no, the bat cowers away from Yukina, the maiden. She cowers away, her back hunched down, her arms wrapped around her stomach, like a barrier from the world. Her long black locks hang over her shoulders, skimming across her bare knees, nearly scuffing across her gash.

"Girl! You'll do as told!" She smacked, Tarukane's fat fingers and palm making a painful sound as it meets her face, he shoves her to the ground at the feet of Yukina.

She jumps from her seat and throws her arms around the bat, her hand moves down to the large cut. Her voice is filled sadness as she begs them to leave the bat girl alone. Her hand secretly healing the ugly wound given to her by that creature.

Yukina cradles the young bat, comforting her for as long as she can. The warmth from the ice maiden fills the bat with a hint of peace. The wound no longer aches like it had.

"No sense beating her Tarukane, she doesn't have it in her," The younger Toguro speaks, saving the bat from further abuse.

"You're right," Tarukane grabs the chain and pulls her away from her new friend, "Here, go put her away. If I had known she'd be so useless I wouldn't have bought the broad," He hands her over to the brothers, leaving them to take care of her.

She is locked away, once more. The roars and cries of the abominations caged around her lulls the bat into an uncomfortable sleep. That is until the beeping of her keypad wakes her, uncurling her body from her safety blanket, her wings, she sees someone else this time. Someone a bit more kinder, but still just as ugly.

The main butler and assistant to Tarukane.

The bat is lead, much gentler than anyone else, back to the metal arena, however this time much to her joy and her confusion she is lead upstairs to join her Master, Tarukane, and Yukina accompanied by a few guards.

She stands close to the guarded maiden and watches as two boys and a blue haired girl enter the hell she was in not all that long ago. She cringes in fright and disgust as the brothers, the Toguro's, pummel the boys. Pummel them straight into the ground.

As things begin to look up for the boys and down for the Toguro's, Tarukane orders a helicopter to be readied and Yukina and the Bat to be placed on their immediately for departure.

The door is broken down and there stands a short boy, his crimson eyes are filled with such hate and loathing. The bat girl is tugged, by her chain, towards the newest intruder.

"Kill him girl!" Tarukane orders as she stumbles closer the intruder, "Kill him now!" Her Master yells, as he watches his pet cringe and cower away from the short, but very intimidating boy.

Her green eyes widen as she does what she can to back down. To show this person she isn't and doesn't want to be used as a threat or weapon. Fear fills her as the intruder catches her, his hand reaching up and snapping the chain from her collar, freeing her.

"Girl! Attack! You worthless demon!" Tarukane shouts, disappointed that he spent so much on such a useless demon.

"Hiding behind a defenseless bat demon?" The boy growls, "Using her too? Go bat you are free," his voice is soft as he speaks to the bat girl, "You are the worthless one," The boy attacks, his fist fly faster and harder, hitting Tarukane's ugly face.

In the midst of the brutal beating of her Master, the young bat climbs into a very small cabinet in the wall. Hiding away from everyone, being forgotten by the Ice Maiden's saviors. She hides-staying away from the world.

Glass shatters and echoes in the desolate home, she squeezes herself back, as much as she can, into the cramped hidey hole. A stream of light brings about a wave of panic as she is met by the face of the younger Toguro, a man she thought had died.

She recoils deeper, into the small cabinet as fear consumes her. Toguro's large hand reaches in and gently pulls her out. Setting her on her feet, the bat cowers away. No good can come from them not being dead.

"I say we keep her brother," The elder, still perched on his brother's shoulder, cackles with delight, "She could be useful in the upcoming Tournament."

"Yes, I agree," Younger Toguro pats the girls head, "Let's go girl."

The bat is lead through her former home and outside, where the bright shiny sun nearly blinds her. A black helicopter has landed, this blades spinning 'round and 'round, waiting for the brothers.

She sits all by herself, the furthest away from the smaller, but older brother. Her green eyes watch as the mansion of her former owner get's smaller and smaller. She is tired, but the fear and uncertainty won't allow the bat to nap. Even with her wings safely around her, her body just won't shut down.

Eventually her feet touch the ground and the bat is lead up to a bigger and nicer house. The Toguro's don't even bother knocking, they just enter and are greeted by a younger man, with long dark hair. The bat cowers slightly, recognizing this man from the screens in Tarukane's battle arena.

His voice is soft and polite. Something she hasn't heard for quite some time.

"You will have to forgive Tarukane," he bows, "He was never good at treating ladies as they should be," Placing his warm hand on her back, the kind, seeming, man leads the bat to a room.

A large bed sits in the middle of a huge and elegant room. This place is stunning and most definitely the nicest place the Bat has ever been allowed in.

"I do not have much, we were not planning on your arrival, but here is an outfit, made to your specifications," he points to her wings, "and there is the shower. Clean up and I shall have dinner brought to you shortly," The man leaves, giving the bat privacy.

Perhaps this isn't going to be as bad as she had thought. She let's the hot water rush over her sore body. She breathes deep and exhales slowly, freeing her mind of all the bad inside. Peace consumes her as she scrubs her hair with sweet scented shampoos and conditioners.

She dries herself and her hair and slips into an altered back dress. The back has a section cut out, just for her wings to fit and for her to still be properly and modestly clothed. Exiting the bathroom, that man sits at a table, a covered silver platter waits for her.

The bat joins the man as he lifts the lid, showing her such delicious food.

"I am Sakyo," he adds, a smile filling his face as he watches her eat with great gusto, "I am your new owner," his eyes watch as she nods, that timidness overcoming her again, "I know you have been sold and bought many times, and have the scars to prove it, but do not worry, my dear, I will not treat you as Tarukane.- however," he pauses, bringing a pit of worry inside the bat demons stomach, "I do need you to attend a Tournament for me, and fight along side the Toguro's. And since I have much business to attend, in my absence the brothers will act as your Masters," He can tell the bat does not like that idea.

Those brothers frighten her, they frighten her very much so.

As Sakyo has promised, the bat was treated better, but now it's time to be sent away with the Toguro's. The Tournament has begun and her duty is calling-much to her dismay. Not only is she stuck with those brothers, she is stuck with two of their teammates. Who are just as frightening to the young bat.

Standing in the middle of the brothers, a small foxy girl stands in the center of the ring. The arena has begun to fill and nearly overflows with loud spectators. The noise is outrageous as the bat tries to find her happy place.

"Team leaders please step up!" The fox speaks into a microphone, her voice booming in the arena over the calls of the crowd.

"All five against her," Toguro points back to the panicked bat.

"We accept," the other leader shouts happily as his teammates join him up in the ring.

"Up you go girl," Young Toguro, with one hand, helps the bat to her place in the ring.

The crowd roars loudly, they want blood, and they don't care who's, so long as it's shed. They opponents approach menacingly, their weapons of choice out and ready to clobber the young bat into oblivion.

She cowers away, moving quickly to put herself behind them. She swings with her elongated claws as one demon grips her wrist tightly. She had hoped to avoid them grabbing her while she dodged their weapons.

Her clean talons become red as the attackers blood splatters across her. It blends into the red velvet on her dress. The bow tied behind her, is used against her, as the teammates retaliate, the ribbon unfolds from its perfect fold as they jerk her back towards them.

With some miraculous luck, the bat swipes out again, taking out another member, his gashed up self, falling from the ring.

The ribbon is pulled again, and the young bat is drug across the concrete ring, it scrapes against her pale skin. She kicks furiously at the approaching team leader, her thick soled shoes landing a blow to his stomach, making him release the ribbon, allowing the bat to make her move and take him out.

She let's out a cry of shock and pain as a sharp trident is stabbed into her back, not very deep, but deep enough to hurt.

The crowd, all but a few, a few familiar faces, roar with joy as they watch blood seep from the bat's wounds. The intruders of her former master's home stand at the top of the arena, their eyes filled with worry and anger as they watch the girl they thought escaped, fight for her life against an entire team.

She lets out a shriek in the last team members face, paralyzing him, she takes this time to bring his own weapon into his stomach. A sickness floods her body, churning her stomach.

"Amazing!" the fox girl calls out, "Team Toguro is the winner!" she calls out, watching, along with the brothers, as the bat stumbles from the stadium, not wanting to be there any longer.

She must go tend to her wounds, for she knows no one else on her team will help her. She quickly moves from the stadium, doing her best to dodge the spectators and people. The last thing she needs is more trouble.

The fleeing bat makes it, finally, out of that horrid place. She is spotted by sweet eyes, sweet eyes that offer a sad double take.

"What is she doing here?" Yukina, the ice maiden blurts out to the other girls with her, before chasing the bat.

A nice stream comes into view and the bat takes an uncomfortable seat at the edge and uses the cool, crystal clear water to rinse the blood from her hands. She let's the water pool in her hands and splashes it up on her face, to clean the sweat and blood from her face.

The three holes in her back ache fairly bad. She will have to search out Sakyo, he will tend her wounds, unlike the others. If it were an easy wound, she could tend it herself. She stands, slowly, the pain growing with each move she makes.

"What are you doing here?" A voice coos out to her, startling the bat, her green eyes snap over to spy her friend from Tarukane's, that sweet ice maiden, "Please," Yukina starts, worry consuming her, "Please tell me you are not fighting!"

"I am afraid she is," A red haired male steps from the forest, the bat can feel the demonic aura around him, with him is the boy that took mercy on her and did not attack her at Tarukane's.

She steps back, her eyes finding the ground, her body cowering away. It's second nature for the poor bat to cower away from people, even the friendly and kind people. Two more boys, the boys that had fought and "won" against the brothers, her substitute Masters, push through the foliage and stand behind the group of girls that had followed Yukina.

"Is this the girl Hiei?" The boy with dark hair asks, getting a nod from the short boy, "What's your name? I'm Yusuke and this big goof is Kuwabara," he points to the other boy that was at Tarukane's stronghold, "And this is Keiko and Botan," He points to a dark haired girl and the blue haired girl that was with them during their battle, "Shizuru," points to a taller woman, "and that is Kurama and Hiei," he adds pointing, finally to the red head and the one who freed the bat before.

She shakes her head, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Do you not have a name?" Yusuke asks, stepping a little closer to her, watching in shock as she shakes her head no again.

"Can you not speak?" Kurama questions, joining Yusuke.

The bat nods a yes. Yes she can speak, but over the years it's been best to never ever speak. Not one single word. Her shoulders slouch and her back hunches over, her hands find each other, she joins them and allows her hair to fall over her shoulder, to hide her from her guests, even if they mean well.

"So, you can speak, but don't -or aren't allowed to?" Kurama questions, wanting to know more about this mysterious bat demon.

She nods, as she nods the skin under and around her collar begins to itch again. It's been so long since her neck has been free. She brings her hands up to scratch around her leather tether to hell.

She does her best to hide her discomfort, but far too long has this thing been bothering her.

"Is that hurting you?" Botan asks, "Are you injured?" she questions again, noticing the blood staining the ground underneath the bat.

"You are hurt!" Yukina moves into action, rushing the girl, she places her hands on the three painful holes in her back, sending a healing warmth through the bat's back, "Let me see your neck," Yukina's voice is soft and caring as she helps move the mass of black hair from the back of the bat's neck.

Her small fingers fumble with the lock. It's a tough lock for such a small thing. Botan moves to help, but neither of the girls can release the lock.

"Yusuke, you take a crack at this thing, Yukina and I can't get it," Botan adds, holding the bat's hair out of the way.

Her body tenses up as she feels Yusuke near her, the group can see the terror fill her green eyes. She trembles even more as he get's closer and closer, she begins to slink away, backing up.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," Yusuke coo's, his hands up to prove he means no harm, his eyes are soft and his smile is sweet and warm.

The bat holds her breath and shuts her eyes tightly as she feels Yusuke fumbling with the lock on her collar. He sighs, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Hiei, you may have to cut it off," He says, throwing his hands up in disdain, unable to free the poor bat from her leathery hell.

The bat's eyes widen as she backs away as Hiei unsheathes his Katana. No good has ever come from sharp things. He pauses in his steps, Yusuke's warm hands gently grab her arms, running his palms up and down, calming her as Yukina grabs her hand.

"It's alright," She smiles, Yukina's innocent crimson eyes glow with kindness.

"He's going to cut that off," Yusuke adds, motioning Hiei forward.

The bat stands in her place, but her heart beat races wildly, that usual feeling of panic bubbles in her stomach. She holds her breath, her lungs burning for air. The cold blade sends chills down her spine, but all that sick feeling dissipates as the itchy collar falls to her feet.

The gang gasps at the raw and awfulness of her neck. Her skin is red and small lacerations cover the area. She brings her hands up to scratch, it's been far too long since she's felt that skin. Her eyes dart from person to person as they all continue to stare.

Her scratching hands are grabbed, her green eyes snap up to the dark haired boy, Yusuke. He holds her hands as Yukina brings her hands up, healing her neck too.

So much kindness, all at once. It is odd for the Bat. Every odd.

Yusuke steps away and lets the girls tend to their new friend, as he, and the boys speak quietly amongst themselves.

"Kurama," Botan cuts in, "You said she was fighting?" she asks checking the girl over for any more wounds, "What team?"

"Toguro," Hiei sneers with such hate, "I freed her from that human, only for her to become a pet for them."

The bat's ears wiggle and twitch, she is being summoned. She can hear the Elder calling for her. Oh his voice makes her cringe, her discomfort is clearly evident to the group. They can see the terror consume her-straight down to her rotting soul.

Her eyes dart up to Yukina as the young Maiden stands. She know's what is happening. She can hear the brothers calling their pet. She pats the bat's head sweetly, offering a sweet farewell and a reassurance, that she will be saved soon.

The gang watches as the bat gives Yukina a sweet bow before taking off through the forest, to her Masters.

Joining the group, Yukina's sad voice softly adds:

"She was ordered to beat me," Her eyes look up to Kuwabara and the others, "She refused and was punished for it," she sighs.

"Don't worry," Yusuke's fist clench together tightly, "We'll free her."

The bat nears her Masters, her timid behavior grows more as she stands in front of them. Her hair hides her, creating a barrier around her. The Elder's voice cackles in glee as his long and foul fingers reach down and lift the black locks.

"I see your collar is off," he laughs, "You must have made some friends!" His grin is foul and sickens the girl.

She cringes as he reaches out and grabs the back of her neck, leading her inside to her room. She cleans herself up and dresses in another pretty outfit her Highest Master had gotten her. Sakyo has doted upon the girl, but it just doesn't make up for Elder Toguro's grossness-his vile and creepy behavior and that awful cackle of his.

The wickedness that seeps from deep inside this man bothers the young bat greatly. The Younger is not so bad, she can feel a hint of something inside him. She can't tell what that aura is-it isn't sickening like the other aura's-like from his brother.

She sits in her locked room, waiting to be freed. She doesn't want to be stuck in this room, but the bat doesn't want to be forced to fight either.

The lock clinks and her door is opened, standing there is both the brothers.

"Come girl!" the Elder cackles, "It's time for our battle!"

Thankfully, she isn't re-collared, she is allowed to follow them on her own, instead of being lead around like a dog. Her heart sinks as she spies her newest friends up in the stadium, they all look down at her-she can feel their eyes upon her, she can feel the anger and pity flowing inside them.

She heaves a sigh of sorrow as the Younger picks her up by the back of her neck placing her up in the ring. It's the same as last time. She must fight this entire team. All on her own, and this team is much bigger than the last she fought.

She scrambles away from the opposing team, their weapons smash and crash around her. The crowd roars as she dodges their frightening attacks.

She let's out a shocked cry as her wing is grabbed. She turns, carefully, and let's loose a very loud screech, the panic inside her brings her claws out and reaching for the fool holding onto her wing.

Her claws dig deep into the demon holding her, she rips them right through his stomach-making him release her wing and collapse. She gives a hearty screech, stopping one from attacking her, not seeing the two behind her.

She struggles in their grip, their hands bruising her skin, their attacks cutting her arms. She inhales deeply and releases a very loud and very powerful screech. Her claws take out the two holding her down.

She grabs the demons weapon and chucks it at the final attacker. She looks down at her arms, deep cuts slashed across them, seeping blood. Just as before, she is deemed winner and then she exits the arena.

She makes her way back to the stream, plopping on her knees and doing what she can to rinse the flowing blood from her.

"I knew I'd find you here," A voice, a male voice from behind, startles her. She snaps her head around to see Yusuke, his smile is inviting and caring as he holds a box, "Luckily I brought some stuff," he adds taking his place next to the bat, slowly and carefully.

Her body trembles as he uses the cool stream water to wash the blood from her and Yusuke bandages up her arms. She can feel the kindness inside him, and it calms her slightly.

"Do you have a name?" Yusuke asks, double checking, hoping that maybe she was just too scared to say it.

Slowly her head shake's "no". She had a name once, but it's been far too long for her to remember it.

"No name at all?" he questions, doing his best to hide his shock and dismay, "Everyone needs a name!" he adds, his hand petting her soft black hair, "Well, how about I give you a name?" He asks.

Yusuke can see the the mixture of happiness and shock swelling up in her pretty green orbs. He moves her hair from her face so she can't hide from him. He smiles big as she offers a nod of acceptance.

"How about Kaiyo? Does that suit you well?" Yusuke smiles as a small, but happy smile brightens the ashen face of his newest friend, "Hey! A smile" he adds, "It's about time!" he adds making her smile grow, "Do you want to fight?" he asks, seriousness taking over the joy.

A frown takes away her smile, bringing a hint of sadness inside Yusuke, even more so when she shakes her head no.

"You're forced to fight aren't you?" he asks, fearing that he already knows the answer.

She sighs a very sad sigh and nods. Her pointy ears twitch and wiggle at the sound of her Masters calling. Yusuke takes note of her timid and frightened demeanor. He can see the unhappiness clouding over her eyes-her pretty and bright green eyes.

"Don't worry Kaiyo," Yusuke stands along with her, "You won't be with them for much longer," He smile's and watches as the newly named, Kaiyo, rushes off into the forest to her Masters.

The Elder is perched in his usual place on his brother's shoulder, when Kaiyo arrives. His cackle is foul and wicked as he glances down at their pet. Her skin crawls as he looks over her.

"Your last match is tomorrow! Rest up girl!" The sick joy emanating from him bothers Kaiyo as she follows the two inside and up to her room.

Worry fills her as she paces back and forth after showering. She knows very well that Yusuke and the Toguro's will have it out before this is all said and done. She wants to have faith in Yusuke. She has to believe he will be the one to save her from this hell.

However, the brothers-they are so strong, stronger than anyone realizes. It's frightening. So very frightening.

She isn't battling Yusuke and his team- or not that she is aware of. She hopes not.

The stress keeps her up all night as she continues her pacing. Those sad thoughts repeating over and over inside her head. Over and over.

Her door is opened, finally and the only one there is Elder Toguro. She doesn't question her lesser favorite Master, she just follows and obeys. Obeying him causes less issues and pain.

His nasty, grimy hands lift the bat into the ring. His bony fingers dig deep into her sides, his voice whispers into her ear, the warm, stanky breath of the Elder nearly gags her. She fights back holding her nose as he orders Kaiyo to win, or else.

She stands there in front of the opposition. The five members stand, towering over the little bat. Their heads covered in metal helmet's, their weapons out size little Kaiyo greatly. They grin with such maliciousness that Kaiyo's blood nearly freezes in fear.

She gulps and cowers away, wanting to back down, to not fight. She can't fight these demons! They are massive! Elder Toguro shoves her forward, not letting his little pet out of the ring.

She let's out a gasp and moves as fast as she can away from the men as their large weapons crash down, smashing the ring, creating a large crater. She gives out a loud screech, and panics when the demons do not freeze in their steps, like all her other battles.

The leader laughs loudly, holding his sides as Kaiyo tries again, screeching louder.

"Sorry Batsy!" He snorts, "We know your trick! Why do you think we wore this armor!" He brings his weapon down quickly, the heavy blade slicing deep into her shoulder. Her crimson blood spewing all over her and the arena.

She fights back tears as she moves to dodge another attack. She can't let their weapons near her. They are just too massive, she can't take much more.

Jumping in the air, another sword skims across her side, soaking her grey dress with even more red. Maybe if she dies now, she won't have to see Yusuke and his team fight the Toguro's-she won't have to see if they fail!

Fear grips her heart, but maybe now she won't have to fight Yusuke's group, but now she won't be able to see them either if she dies; the first group of people to show her kindness, to care. It's an awful and confusion feeling.

She takes a fist to the face by the team leader, she clutches her nose and blood rushes from it. His fist is huge and hit all of her face. Kaiyo falls to the ground, on her hands and knees-she gasps, small tiny gasps. Dizziness consumes her, she has lost a good amount of blood.

She's felt this kind of pain before, many times-many many. She has felt the worst kind of pain and survived. She's been through so very much in all her years-her body has the scars to prove her horrible past.

This time it's different. She can't let this pain get to her. She must fight the darkness urging to consume her. But it's just so hard-

"Kaiyo!" Her new name is called from the crowd, it's loud and full of worry. Her mind rushes, pushing the darkness away-he's calling for her. Yusuke is calling! "Get up Kaiyo!" he calls again.

A fluttering feeling overpowers the pain and anxiety flushing through her system. Her green eyes snap up to see that massive weapon clambering down towards her neck, she can't die here! She pushes herself to her knees, barely missing the weapon. Her bloodied hands latch on to the thick hilt and tug it away from the leader.

She runs him clean through, from gut to back before yanking his own weapon from him. She offers a pained grunt as she swings the heavy thing towards the other attacking members.

Taking out a few more with her radical and crazy swinging of the sword, she is tackled by the last standing teammate. She let's out a cry as his fists meet her pained side and her bloodied face.

Her claws, she digs them deep into his neck. His screams nearly burst her eardrums, but she continues to dig them in, deeper and deeper, before she tears them across, and pushes the dying demon off her.

The young fox announce barely has time to deem Team Toguro the winner, before Kaiyo stumbles her way out of the arena. Her green eyes scan around looking for Yusuke as she makes her way to her spot. The spot she knows she'll be found in.

Tears blur her vision as she finally makes it to the stream. She collapses, one hand gripping her shoulder, and the other her side. Her breathing is ragged and painful. Her pretty dress from Sakyo is ruined, most definitely.

A wave of panic fills her has two arms scoop underneath her.

"I got you Kaiyo," it's Yusuke, his voice calms the bat as she slips into the darkness.

"I thought she didn't have a name, detective," The short Hiei stands next to Yusuke, his curious crimson eyes glancing upwards.

"Everyone needs a name, Hiei," Yusuke adds, leading the way, "So I named her."

Kaiyo's eyes groggily open, she blinks furiously to get them adjusted to the bright room. She moves, her body still filled with pain, but nowhere near as bad as it was. Her head aches slightly, but a warming feeling has consumed her. It's nice and comforting.

She can feel a small set of hands on her, familiar hands. Her name is called softly, it brings her eyes to focus more clearly, she offers a small and gracious smile as she eyes her hero.

"Hey Kaiyo," Yusuke smiles, "That was some fight," he pats her hand, "You did great!" he congratulates as he helps her sit up.

Her green eyes shine with joy as she looks up to him. It's been so very long since anyone has anything positive to say to Kaiyo. It makes her heart flutter with a euphoria. It is an odd feeling that brings a red hue to her cheeks.

This group of people have been so kind.

Her brows furrow as her Masters begin to call, ordering her to return. That warm and happy feeling explodes, her new friends can see the drastic change in Kaiyo. Her ears wiggle and her shoulders slump, her body begins to cower and cringe-it's second nature for her.

"He's calling you isn't he?" Yusuke angrily gripes, "You're healing Kaiyo!" a sick feeling washes over the young Yusuke as his anger grows.

He watches the uneasy and jumpiness flourish inside Kaiyo. They are calling and she needs to go to them, so nothing bad-nothing else bad happens to her. He offers a weak smile and pats her on the head.

"Go on Kaiyo. We'll see you soon."

His eyes follow her as she bows with a sweet and thankful smile and darts from their room. She rushes up the stairs, her little feet pushing her upwards quickly. She can still hear them calling, his voice and cackle get louder and louder the closer she becomes.

As she approaches the brothers she can feel the awfulness taking over her again. It's a foul feeling.

"I see someone is fond of you," The Younger offers as he moves to let their pet enter their suite.

"Too bad for you it won't be much longer girl!" The Elder adds with a wicked cackle, it feels her with sorrow.

"The match is tomorrow," The Younger informs, "Lucky for you, you won't have to fight-"

"But you'll get to watch your new friends die!" The Elder cuts in and laughs awfully loud, his ugliness chasing the frightened Kaiyo into her room, her wide green eyes tear up with worry and stress.

All night, just as she's done before, she paces in her room. Back and forth, she paces. Unsure of what to do. What can she do? She's just a little bat bound to her Masters. She paces until dawn and then begins to ready herself.

Her hands tremble as she runs a brush through her damp and clean hair. She fumbles with the bow on her dress for quite some time before she manages to tie it properly. Staring into the mirror, Kaiyo despises what she see's- A useless demon. A waste of space.

With no knock, her door opens. Her masters wait for her, the Elder perched happily on his brother's shoulder. She timidly follows them, tears slowly trickling down her face as she stays behind Karasu and Bui, they frighten her too, but they do not treat her as the Toguro's do. Kaiyo stands back, her tears falling more and more as Team Urameshi enters the stadium.

She wraps her wings protectively around herself, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She cannot bear to witness the brutal battles. The loud clanging sounds of weapons clashing and the splatterings of blood keep the bat inside her cocoon.

The ground rumbles underneath her sending fearful tingles up her spine.

As all the noises stop a large hand wraps around Kaiyo, her wings and hands fall from her, her eyes glance up to see The Younger carrying her. Her green eyes look over at Yusuke and his team.

She is left with the Elder, the others have failed and are gone. It's only the brothers now. She stays in her corner, doing her best to keep her distance. His sick stare makes her skin crawl.

"He's going to kill that boy, you know!" his cackle taunts her, it's vile and disgusting! He nears the fearful bat, a long chain jingling in his grasp, "I'll make sure you witness his death! Or he see's yours!" He adds grabbing her and wrapping the heavy chain around her wrists, body and wings.

She gasps in pain as the Elder brother takes his dangerous dagger like fingers through her pale and healing skin. Blood soaks her dress, ruining yet another pretty outfit that her Master Sakyo had gotten her. His fingers pierce her skin again and again.

The pain is awful, and his laugh makes it hurt so much more.

"Brother," The Younger has returned, his deep voice echoing in the doorway.

"I just thought I'd go on and send her where her friends will be!" He cackles, grabbing Kaiyo by her long shiny black and begins to drag her bleeding form behind him as he and his brother make their way to the new ring.

The rocks and stone floor scrape across her skin, the chains scratch and clank as she is pulled into the open arena. What's left of the crowd watches on. Gasps fill her ears as she forces her green eyes open. Yusuke and his friends stare on in shock and anger.

"What did you do to her?" Yusuke growls, Kaiyo can feel the hatred spewing from her friends.

"Don't worry about it!" The Elder's cackling screech fills the air, "I'm just sending her where you will be!" He drops Kaiyo painfully on the ground, her body landing with a sick thud, "Watch girl, as I kill your friends," The Elder snarls with glee as he hops into the ring.

With the chains wrapped painfully around her entire body, poor Kaiyo cannot hide away in her leathery cocoon, she cannot cover her eyes. Closing her eyes doesn't keep out all the awfulness before her. It aches her heart to see such a display of foulness.

The heartache hurts her more than the bloody wounds bleeding her dry. She watches as the Orange haired and odd Kuwabara fights for his life. He fights hard, but not hard enough. Not hard enough.

Kaiyo fights back sobs as she watches the awful scene in front of her. Kuwabara, he just won't get up, no matter how much Yusuke screams at him. He isn't moving. He isn't doing nothing.

Her salty tears burn her wounds as she cries. The Younger steps up, confusion consumes her pain racked and sorrow filled body as the Younger plants his large and heavy foot on his injured brother.

Her eyes widen, as the Elder screams in agony. Her heart is filled with a somewhat happy and peaceful feeling as she watches on. Her soul feels less heavy as the Elder is squished into oblivion.

The Younger, he has such honor, but yet, still he keeps bad company and doesn't deny doing the bad things he does. He decimated poor Helen, like she was nothing, and proceeded to apologize for taking her life. Kaiyo always sensed something odd in Toguro, but couldn't figure him out.

All that justification is tossed aside when she see's Yusuke step up. Her heart sinks heavily to the deep dark pit of her stomach.

Her wounds still ooze blood, her vision blurs, hands on her nearly scar her out of her skin, but she calms as Kurama enters her fuzzy eyesight. He moves her over to safety with he and Hiei and the two unchain the girl and look over her wounds.

Hiei rips parts of his cloak to wrap around the worse wounds. His crimson eyes, they seem so hard, so uncaring, but Kaiyo can see a hint of softness in this hard-seeming demon. He took mercy on her at her former Masters, he's cut her free from that awful collar and now, now he tends to her bloody boo boos.

She stays on the ground, unable to fully stand on her own, she sits in the middle of Hiei and Kurama as the battle begins. Kaiyo phases in and out of consciousness as she does what she can to fight away the darkness.

She doesn't wish to see the battle, and she doesn't wish to see Yusuke die, but Kaiyo has faith. She has to have faith. He's promised her that she would be freed. Freed from the hands of evil.

Yes, Sakyo has been good to her, but her other Masters, the Toguro's have been less than good-far from good-alright, down right utterly awful, but Kaiyo has had worse. She's been in the darkest places before, but now she has someone wanting to free her.

If Yusuke fails she will be stuck with Toguro and Sakyo forever, or until they sell her. If Yusuke dies, she won't ever get to see him again. He's been so kind. So very kind.

She blinks away the darkness and watches on as Yusuke pummels Toguro through the wall of the arena. A wondrous blue glow has engulfed Yusuke.

An odd feeling overcomes Kaiyo as she watches on. Her green eyes glance over as the good feeling leaves, Toguro-he is standing!

He is standing!

He is moving!

OH NO!

Panic begins to consume Kaiyo as the adrenaline coursing inside her pushes away the darkness, her heart beats faster as her eyes begin to tear up once more.

Yusuke looks confident, but Toguro, he is up and he is moving! Yusuke must do something! That glow around him continues to grow brighter and brighter. She inhales sharply as all these emotions floods her brain.

Her fingers intertwine with the fabric of Hiei's pants as she grips tightly, unsure of what to do. Yusuke had called for her when she needed it and it helped her, she won, because of him.

"Yusuke!" her raspy voice calls out, startling Kurama and Hiei as they both look down at her, shock filling their eyes.

The two demons can see and feel the surge of power flowing inside their fighting friend. His spirit gun is aimed and ready. Firing the bright blue ball grows and grows, engulfing the the Younger-giving him the same fate he gave Kaiyo's cell neighbor Helen.

All the bad feelings evaporate from Kaiyo as the fight comes to a close and Yusuke nears his friends and Kaiyo. He kneels down in front of her, his hand reaching out and moving the gunky hair from her face. His eyes are soft as he gives her a sweet smile.

"You spoke, Kaiyo," his smile grows, "That's awesome, let's get you fixed up," He adds seeing the darkness inside her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about, you're my pet now."


End file.
